The Dragon Of Mists
by Alkira Sonoma
Summary: There's a new Dragon at the Xiaolin Temple... The Dragon Of Mists
1. The Mysterious Arrival Of The New Dragon

The Dragon of the Mists

Full Summary: There's a new student at the temple; _The Dragon of the Mists_. Unknown to the Dragons; Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay she has many secrets that will soon reveal themselves in this story.

NOTE: For those who have read my incomplete story 'The Elemental Dragon' will notice that the first chapters are similar.

Other than that I hope that you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter One: The Mysterious Arrival Of the New Dragon

_Destiny…_

_History…_

_Curiosity…_

Like any other day the four Xiaolin warriors were doing what they do on any other average day.

Raimundo as always was thinking of new ways to prank the other monks, in other words to annoy Master Fung and his comrades.

Kimiko was playing games that her father had sent over from Japan a.k.a. (also know as) Goo Zombies Two.

Clay as always was either snoozing somewhere or like today was practicing tricks he learnt in the Rodeo.

And Omi… was well… being Omi.

He was training like how any other hard working monk would do.

But unlike any other day something new happened.

Later on the afternoon Master Fung had assembled the four monks into the meditation hall but before Master Fung had a chance to speak the four monks blurted many arrays of questions such as, "Is it a new Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Did Spicer steal Sheng Gong Wu form the vault again?"

The chatter went on until Master Fung had lost his patience and raised his hand signalling to them to be quiet.

Once they had quieted, Master Fung announced, "We have a new student."

Then again the chatter began to crescendo this time shouts full of, "Really?" "Who is he?"

"Is he a hottie?"

No prizes to who said that.

Clay then said, "Hey who said that the new warrior's gonna be a guy? The new warrior can also be a gal you know?"

Omi then came up with a stupid remark, "Hey, no way anyways girls are weak!"

This earned him a glare from Kimiko which he shrunk away from.

"Clay is right young ones, who did say that the new warrior was going to be a man?" said Master Fung.

"So the new warrior is a she?" said Raimundo with a surprised look.

Master Fung just nodded in response.

"She is a quiet person, so I would like you all to try and talk to her. At first, she will be maybe… How would you put it … Cold, towards you but once you get to know her. You'll get along fine."

"Don't we get to know her name at least?" asked Clay.

Master Fung didn't open his lips but instead a different, new voice answered.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first."

Clay turned around, and had his face, face to face with someone else's face. (Kinda confusing but I think you get what I mean)

"AAaaaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeh!" exclaimed Clay and he fell down on his butt.

A person was hanging from the ceiling or more like standing upside down.

She jumped down from her position with amazing speed, flipped and then landed on the ground with her two feet on the ground.

The girl had long, black hair with streaks of blue which gave her a fierce look.

On one side of her face was a strand of hair hanging.

She had a mask that covered the lower half of her face.

Other than that she had on bandages around the top half of her face which covered her eyes.

So none of the dragons were able to see her face.

She wore a black hoodie which had long sleeves. On her right sleeve was a Chinese symbol.

On her left sleeve was also a Chinese symbol but it was different to the one to the right.

She also wore black trousers which matched her hoodie.

She quickly kneeled down in from Master Fung.

"Dragon of the Mists reporting for duty Master Fung," said the girl in a low yet confident voice.

"Welcome back to the Xiaolin Temple," said Master Fung.

"Much obliged, sir," answered the girl in the same voice.

"Anyways," stepped in Raimundo with his ever so cheesy grin, "The one with the cowboy hat is Clay, girl at the corner with the pig-tails is Kimiko, chrome dome over there is Omi," said Rai while he pointed to each person.

"And me! The hottest dude ever, Raimundo," said Rai while pointing to himself .

He slid over to the girls side raised both his eye brows in a flirtatious way then nudged the girl with her elbow.

She turned her head to Master Fung, and he just nodded towards her.

She looked at Rai's direction, pulled down her mask, the four dragons saw pale complexion at the lower half of her face.

Her lips were a warm red colour, they curved themselves into a smile and then she said in a quiet, soft and different voice to her first voice, "Hi."

"Sooo… what's your name?" said Kimiko.

The girl then seemed half shocked and half stunned at the question and then looked to the ground.

Master Fung then stepped in and said, "Ah, Raimundo will you please bring the new student to the dormitories, she must be tired from her journey."

"Yes, Master Fung!" said Raimundo in a cheery voice.

He then grabbed the new girls hand and dragged her off to the dorms.

* * *

Alkira: As I said before I hope you enjoy this story. 

Please Read and Review! I NEED your advice people!


	2. Asking For Help and Mood Swings

Chapter Two: Asking for Help and Mood swings

Alkira: Hey guys! Finally Chapter Two of The Dragon of the Mists. I took in Avearia's advice and fixed the stuff… if my format is still kinda wonky please tell me in a review! Anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter Two.

_Thoughts.…_

_Mystery…_

_Trust…_

* * *

With Master Fung and the three dragons- Omi, Kimiko and Clay

After Raimundo and the new student were well away, Omi, Clay and Kimiko then blasted, "Master Fung! What's her name?"

Master Fung turned away from his students thinking whether or not to tell them the truth about the new student or not.

"Her name…" said Master Fung sadly, "she has no name."

"WHAT?!" shouted Omi, "How can she not have a NAME! Is she so ignorant that she can't have a NAME! Is it because she's a weak little girl! Who diddle fiddle with perfume which gives a stink!"

Kimiko, Clay and Master Fung blinked.

Clay then said, "Don't yah mean fiddle diddle with perfume which gives a stench? And that's a mean thing to say Omi partner. You don't even know her."

* * *

With Rai and the new girl

"So what's your name?" said Rai as he walked with the new girl.

She stopped and turned her head to the direction of the ground.

Raimundo noticed this and thought he offended her so he placed his arm around her should and said, "Hey, hey, did I do something wrong? You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to…"

"No Raimundo…" said the new girl in a quiet voice, "It's not that I don't want to tell you… it's just… I can't even if I wanted to… "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have… a name… My former… hosts… what normal people call parents… said that I was too much of a piece of trash…to deserve a name…"

"Oh…" said Raimundo, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"What kind of a parent would do that to their own kid?" thought Raimundo.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, Raimundo, you never knew," said the new girl, "but when I do get a name I hope that it will be meaningful to me, and when people say my name they will know that it is me."

Raimundo listened to her words carefully, he had sympathy for her and respected her at the same time. So he decided to cheer her up.

"Hey, maybe we can think of a name for you right now!" said Raimundo.

"You think we can?" asked the girl.

"Of course we can!" said Raimundo grinning, "who said we couldn't?"

"No one... "

"See," said Raimundo while taking the new girl's hand and started walking, "we can do it girl, come on!"

"We're we going?"

"We're we going?? We're going back to the meditation hall to get help from the others, what else?!"

On the way back they heard people talking the girl indicated to wait and listen to what the people were saying.

They listened carefully and heard.

"Her name…" said Master Fung sadly, "she has no name."

"WHAT?!" shouted Omi, "How can she not have a NAME! Is she so ignorant that she can't have a NAME! Is it because she's a weak little girl! Who diddle fiddle with perfume which gives a stink!"

Kimiko, Clay and Master Fung blinked.

Clay then said, "Don't yah mean fiddle diddle with perfume which gives a stench? And that's a mean thing to say Omi partner."

From listening to this, the girl felt upset and thought, "so that's what my new comrades think of me I guess… but what about Raimundo? And at least Clay stuck up for me… So I guess it's just Kimiko and Omi who don't like me here…"

Raimundo then looked at her with pity in his eyes. He placed his arm round her shoulder and said, "Hey, you still have little ole me."

She looked at his face and said, "Did you mean what you said before? About… finding me a name?"

Raimundo looked at her in a blank look, "of course I do. I promise."

She then smiled happily at him and said, "thank you, Raimundo"

They then walked to the meditation hall and answered, "hey no problem I'll always be there if you need me and you can call me Rai."

She chuckled slightly but stopped when they were in front of Master Fung and the other dragons.

She brought her mask back up to cover the lower half of her face and said in the cold voice that they first heard come out, " I heard what you said about me Omi, if you think that I am so ignorant… we'll see what will happen in the future."

Her voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, it even tingled Master Fung.

"And thank you for sticking up for me Dragon of the Earth," said she to Clay in her soft and innocent voice.

"Woah, this partner has her mood swings," thought Clay and he tilted his hat down and answered, "no problem m'am. By the way name's Clay."

"Then, thank you… Clay" said the new girl innocently.

From the sidelines Kimiko watched the new girl and she felt slightly guilty that she didn't stick up for the new girl too.

So Kimiko went up to the girl, stuck her hand out and said in her ever so perky voice, "Hi, my name's Kimiko, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine" said the new student.

Raimundo then nudged the girl's side and whispered, "Wanna ask them now?"

"I don't really want to ask Omi though," the girl whispered back.

"Who do you want to talk to?"

"Just you… and Clay…" she whispered nervously.

Rai seemed confused but then said, "If that's what you want. Unpack first and we'll meet you outside ok? Just me and Clay will be there."

You couldn't see what she was doing under her mask but from what they can see it seemed that she had childishly grinned at them then dashed off to her mat area.

Raimundo then chuckled slightly at her reaction.

He thought, "God I can just imagine that adorable grin."

Raimundo then went to Clay's side and whispered, "Hey, can we talk for a second, like alone."

Raimundo then led Clay outside to the courtyard and explained the situation to Clay.

When he was finished, they saw the new girl walking towards them.

* * *

Alkira: Weee now it seems the girl trusts two people; Clay and Rai!!! What will happen next? Find out at the next chapter of The Dragon of The Mists…

…

God that sounded so corny. (It's like those episodes on TV XDD)


End file.
